FIG. 1 shows a conventional electrical connector terminal 10 comprising an end (left end of FIG. 1) adapted to be crimped on a conductor of a wire and a resilient contact end (right end of FIG. 1) configured to electrically contact with an insertion end 20 of a mating electrical connector terminal.
As shown in FIG. 1, the resilient contact end of the electrical connector terminal 10 includes a pair of opposite resilient cantilevers 10a, 10b each having only one electrical contact portion a, b. The electrical contact portions a, b of the pair of resilient cantilevers 10a, 10b face to each other. In this way, when the insertion end 20 of the mating electrical connector terminal is inserted between the pair of resilient cantilevers 10a, 10b of the electrical connector terminal 10, the pair of electrical contact portions a, b of the pair of resilient cantilevers 10a, 10b electrically contact with both sides of the insertion end 20 of the mating electrical connector terminal, respectively.
In the conventional electrical connector terminal 10 shown in FIG. 1, each of the resilient cantilevers 10a, 10b electrically contacts with the insertion end 20 of the mating electrical connector terminal at only one electrical contact portion. Accordingly, the electrical connector terminal 10 likely displaces relative to the mating electrical connector terminal, which causes the electrical contact of the electrical connector terminal and the mating electrical connector terminal unstable.
In addition, because each side of the electrical connector terminal contacts with the mating electrical connector terminal at only one electrical contact portion, the contact area between the electrical connector terminal and the mating electrical connector terminal is relatively small, which causes the contact resistance therebetween to be relatively high and deteriorates the conductive performance of them.